Moving On
by Sadlyinlove11
Summary: Natsume is just an idiot. He doesn't realize what he's throwing away. Mikan, you gave him everything he ever wanted." Please read to find out what this discussion is about. A one-shot.


Hey, guys! I would really appreciate it if you guys scrolled down and read this...thing.

Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka are a little bit OOC …I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

A one-shot.

**Moving On**

_-_

_--_

_---_

_'Please... I did nothing wrong. I wish...'_

Sitting cross-legged on my bed while typing my blog in an over-sized shirt and some shorts was not how I pictured spending my weekend. Yesterday, I was planning to go to Central Town to buy myself loads of fluff puffs. _That's_ how I normally spend my weekend. How did it turn out so wrong?

_'I'm really, really sorry about what happened. I'm willing to...' _

I remember now. While I was headed for the cafeteria to eat my lunch with my friends, I was suddenly dragged to an abandoned hallway. Roughly, mind you. I was shocked, curious, weirded-out, disgusted then finally, frightened.

It was Ruka-pyon. He was the one who brought me here. But why? I got my answer soon enough.

_**Ruka looked at me with dark eyes that I did not understand. It made me feel weird and...scared.**_

"_**R-Ruka-pyon?" I tentatively asked.**_

"_**Sakura..." He focused his feirce gaze on me, "I'm gonna make you mine right here, right now."**_

_**I was scared shitless.**_

_**I knew for a fact that Ruka and Hotaru were a couple. I would bet my right ass that they would be getting married after we graduate from the academy, which was two months from now. Yes, I was **_that**_ sure of it. But why would Ruka suddenly say those words to me? _**

_**As I slowly backed up, he would follow every step I made. I could already feel the wall behind me.**_

"_**Wh-Why are you d-doing this, R-Ruka-pyon?" I was so scared I stuttered more.**_

"_**Simple, really." That smirk on his face did not belong there.**_

_'I can't live with this burden anymore. I just...' _

"_**I'm so tired of pretending. Pretending to love that excuse of a girl named Hotaru Imai. All along I was still in love with you. Don't you see? I have loved you from afar while you were in Natsume's arms. I tried. I tried so hard to forget you and move on, but I can't. And I won't."**_

_'Everyday I wonder what's going to happen. Are you...'_

_**Gone was the kind, sweet and gentle friend I had. In exchange was a frightening monster who took the form of one of my friends. I suddenly came to my senses when I felt a pair of lips forcing itself on my own. Ruka-pyon was kissing me! My eyes widened in shock as I felt a hand creeping up my uniform. I instinctively tried to pushed him away, but disappointingly failed in doing so. Tears were streaming down my face as he started to unbutton my blouse, never separating for air. I was breaking slowly. And like Kami-sama was with me, I heard a voice.**_

"_**Ruka!" My bestfriend.**_

_**Ruka-pyon – to my greatest relief – broke our contact and turned to face her, seething. I collapsed on the floor and covered my face with my hands as I cried. I could still remember Hotaru's expression. Shock, anger and mostly, hurt. It tore me apart.**_

_'Sometimes I wonder if I'm just a nuisance to you. Am I...' _

_**Hotaru brutally beat the crap out of him with her many inventions, which practically explains why she is the so-called 'Ice Queen'. Though I felt pity for Ruka-pyon, I knew he deserved it. As Hotaru was finishing up, I started fixing myself so I would look no different than what I looked like awhile ago. Hotaru came up to me, trembling, and gave me a tight hug. To say that I was surprised was an understatement. I thought she would be angry, especially when she had to see her boyfriend sexually harass her bestfriend.**_

"_**Are you okay?" She asked. I have seen Hotaru with emotion a couple of times to make me used to it, but seeing her express **_this** _emotion, I was left speechless._**

"_**I-I'm fine." I said, finding my voice. I tried to smile, but only managed a cringe. **_

"_**Did he hurt you?" I was touched that she was worried about me, but this is not the time to talk/think about that. As soon as she asked that question, I suddenly noticed that pain was coming from every part of my body, not physically though. I started crying again, my efforts of fixing myself a few moments ago turning to zilch. As though I was saying it aloud, Hotaru knew the answer right away.**_

Yes.

_**With her eyes glaring at the wall behind me, as if to melt it, she said darkly, "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."**_

_'Do you love someone else? I would be fine...' _

As the weeks flew by, Hotaru has made it clear to me – without really saying it – that she would make Ruka's life miserable (take note: I removed the suffix at the end of his name). All thoughts of him once being her boyfriend completely gone. She made weird scary tactics to 'slowly destroy him', her words exactly. As days pass, Ruka seems to have an even wilder look in his eyes. Almost everyday I would notice a new bruise on his body. After a week, our classmates seemed to have noticed the weird-ness emitting from the couple (they didn't know that they broke up yet). Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and the rest of the guys, being the close friend they were, tried to make me spit out what the hell was happening. Because of my stubborness, they gave up and used an easy path. They went up to Koko, who knew everything.

With a lot currently going on in my life, I didn't seem to have time for Natsume. He noticed it too. I see him putting a lot of effort to get us time alone together and I must say, this made me feel fluttery inside. He was the perfect boyfriend. If only he knew what transpired between Hotaru, Ruka and I. I bet he'll go ballistic and kill Ruka.

And curious little ol' me, wanted to find out...but it didn't turn out as I predicted.

_'Is that why you ended it? I know...' _

_**It was friday after class that I finally told him. We were sitting under our sakura tree, comfortably snuggled close together. Okay, here goes nothing, I thought.**_

"_**Hey, Natsume?" He opened his eyes and faced me, smiling a little bit.**_

"_**Yeah?" Don't back out now!**_

"_**Uh, have you noticed anything weird happening between Hotaru and Ruka?" There, I finally asked it. Natsume raised one brow, "No 'pyon'?"**_

_**Damn, he's too observant.**_

_**Swallowing the saliva in my mouth, I quickly said, "Y-yeah. I think it's getting too immature of me, y'know? Now, back to the question."**_

_**He's eyes narrowed in confusion and then he shrugged it off, "Hn," – I know he means yes – "what happened between those two? They used to be so lovey-dovey." **_

"_**Would you believe me when I say that I had something to do with it?"**_

_'You hate me. Do you...'_

_**Silence ensued.**_

_**Finally, after waiting for him to respond, he replied.**_

"_**Yeah, right." With every drip of sarcasm.**_

"_**But it does have something to do with me!" I argued. I can't believe he wouldn't take this seriously. By this time, we weren't snuggling anymore. I was sitting cross-legged in front of him, flailing my arms for emphasis, while he was leaning on the tree.**_

_**As if he noticed my seriousness to this subject, he listened carefully.**_

"_**How does it have anything to do with you?" **_

"_**Will you believe me if I tell you?"**_

"_**It depends on what you're going to tell me." He said after a moment's silence.**_

_**I just have to tell him then it's over. It's that simple. Why am I scared? Why am I nervous? Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? I looked into his ever-crimson eyes and saw curiosity building up.**_

"_**The reason why they are currently acting the way they are, is because Ruka..."**_

"_**Hn?" He furthered. Oh Kami-sama, please calm my heart.**_

"_**He assaulted me." **_

_'But I have to move on. I will...' _

"_**Mikan! Mikan, open this door!" Hotaru shouted while she continued to hit my door. But to no avail, I didn't hear her. I was busy crying my eye balls out.**_

_**After I finally said it to Natsume, he denied it and told me that I was lying. He said that Ruka would never do such a horrible thing. He said that his bestfriend would never break their promise. He even told me to stop acting like an idiot and to drop the joke. I, of course, was hurt that he would side with his bestfriend, instead of me, his girlfriend. I was so insulted that I fled, running like the wind to the safe four walls of my dorm. He didn't even run after me...**_

_**...Curse Hotaru for spying on us and witnessing the whole thing.**_

_**She chased me with her duck scooter till we reached the dormitories, till we reached my floor, and till we reached my dorm. It must've been a funny sight. Haha. In fact, it must've been the funniest when I slammed the door on her face. What could get any funnier?**_

(AN: please be smart enough to note the sarcasm.)

_**The bangs on my door ceased, but I know Hotaru would never give up that easily. In the next two seconds, my door was nothing more than pieces of broken wood. Great, another problem. With her hands clenched at her sides, she stalked her way towards my bed. Her glare was focused on me. I didn't want to look at her, so I just kept my head down with my hair sheilding my blotchy face.**_

_**With her wrathful gaze still on me, she said in a deadpanned voice, "Why the fuck are you crying?"**_

"_**Hotaru, just leave me alone." I said, not raising my head.**_

"_**Hell no." She said the word with so much force that I looked up to stare at her, stunned.**_

"_**Natsume is just an idiot. He doesn't realize what he's throwing away. Mikan, you gave him everything he ever wanted. What did he do when you needed him to understand this problem? Nothing. He made it worse by siding with Nogi. You shouldn't be crying buckets over a loser like him. Besides, you look horrible when you cry."**_

_**What Hotaru said was right. I gave him everything. Though I'm still sad that our relationship ended, I won't grieve forever. Natsume in not the only guy out there.**_

_**And with that, we cried in each other's arms, hoping to find comfort in the arms of a dear friend.**_

_'I'll just go away and never ever bother you again so you can live a happy, peaceful life. Good bye.' _

**THE END**

So! How was it? I know, I know. The plot was weird, but so what? I'm just an amateur :] I hope you guys got the little blog bits between (the italized ones). I would really appreciate it if you press that big, green button. Yup, that one over there.


End file.
